Homecoming
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: Who's that girl Lash is with? Takes place during the movie. Characters may seem OOC.


Disclaimer: I only own Salem.

Salem felt that something was wrong. First of all, her homecoming date was Lash Livingston of all the guys in the school. Second, Salem was actually going to wear a dress. At least the dress had red and black, which were Salem's two favorite colors. (A/N: Background info is in my fanfic, No One Knows Who I Am) However, that wasn't giving Salem that feeling.

Flashback:

Salem was sitting outside during free period. She sat against the wall with her iPod on. She was listening to 'My Immortal.'

An arm wrapped itself around Salem's shoulders. Salem saw stripes and knew right away who it was. Salem paused the song and took the ear buds out.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite freshman." Lash said.

Salem shrugged Lash's arm off. Salem put her ear buds back into her ears. However, Lash wrapped his arms around Salem and took the ear buds out.

"I got a question to ask you sweetheart." Lash said.

"Don't care." Salem replied. She tried to stand up. "Let go of me and you do not call me sweetheart…or freshman. I have a name."

"Not until you listen to my question Salem."

"Fine, what?" Salem just wanted to get to the bus. She would listen just to get rid of Lash and leave.

"Will you go to homecoming with me?" Lash asked after a moment of silence.

Salem stopped and stared at Lash. Had he really asked what she thinks he asked?

"Well?" Lash said.

"Why are you asking me?" Salem asked. She struggled to move.

"Because I want to." Lash replied. He tightened his grip and said, "I won't let you go until you say something."

"Fine." Salem said.

"Wait what?" Lash was honestly surprised.

"I said fine."

The bell rang. Stuffing her iPod into her bag, Salem stood up.

"Can I go now?" Salem asked.

"Yes." Lash said. He unwrapped his arms from around Salem. He went to torture a group of freshmen walked past.

Salem shook her head slightly before walking to the bus.

End flashback

Salem sat as Layla was putting her hair in a Taylor Swift styled bun.

"I still can't believe you're going with Lash." Magenta said.

"Neither can I." Salem admitted.

"I can only imagine how Warren took it." Layla said, referring to Salem's overprotective, older cousin.

"Better than I expected."

Warren was a bit mad but he didn't go and fry Lash. Salem assured that if Lash hurt her in any way that Warren could burn Lash.

"Now hold still while I put mascara on." Layla instructed Salem.

Salem resisted the urge to groan. There was a knock at Layla's bathroom door.

"Who is it?" Layla asked.

"Warren, can I talk to Salem?" Warren asked.

Salem went to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the hall.

"You look so cute." Warren said. "Lash better not hurt you."

"Thanks Warren." Salem replied. "You're my favorite cousin, you know that right?"

"Indeed I do. Are you girls almost done? Everyone downstairs is getting kind of tense."

"Almost."

"I'll let you girls get back to getting ready."

Salem hugged Warren and went back into the room. Salem kept her gloves on. Luckily, the gloves matched her dress. The girls were ready five minutes later.

"Salem, is that you?" Lash asked when Salem came down with Magenta and Layla.

"I know, surprising." Salem replied.

"You look nice Maj." Zach said to Magenta.

"I hate dresses." Magenta said.

"So do I." Salem said to her friend.

The caught the bus to Sky High. Salem had no reaction to the bus going over the edge of the bridge as she normally did.

"You look beautiful." Lash said to Salem as they walked into the school.

"Thanks." Salem replied with a smile.

Salem took her heels off then placed them by a table along with her purse and Magenta and Layla's stuff.

'Footloose' by Kenny Loggin started playing. Salem's face lit up right away and she grabbed Lash's arm.

"Can we dance Lash?" Salem asked. "I love this song."

"I guess." Lash replied.

After Footloose, 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift played. Salem insisted on dancing to that.

"Lash?" Salem said. Her feet were hurting so she sat down.

"Yeah?" Lash replied.

"Why did you ask me to be your date?"

"I wanted to."

'Hey Baby' by Pitbull started playing, Lash walked out to the dance floor. He turned to see that Salem hadn't moved from the table.

"I am _not_ dancing now." Salem said firmly.

"Oh yes you are." Lash said. He stretched his arms out, grabbed Salem, and dragged her out to the dance floor. "I danced to Taylor Swift."

Salem mumbled to herself but started to dance. Before Salem knew what was happening, a few adults were turned to babies.

Warren grabbed Salem's arm and took her into the hall.

"What's going on?" Magenta asked.

"Gwen is Royal Pain." Zach said.

Lash and Speed came into the hallway.

"I'll take care of this." Warren said. He handed his tuxedo jacket to Will.

"Me too." Salem spoke up.

"Salem, go hide."

"No Warren, I'm going to help you." Salem took her glove off. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

Salem touched Warren's arm. Warren grunted out in pain. Salem put her glove back on. Lash and Speed looked confused.

"I don't want to hurt you guys." Salem said to Lash and Speed. "But I will if I have to."

Warren shot fire at Speed.

"Come and catch me!" Salem shouted at Lash. She shot a fireball at him and ran down the hall. Salem heard Speed say, 'Woah!' Salem phased through a wall and knew Lash would catch her so she grabbed onto a doorknob.

Sure enough, a pair of arms wrapped around Salem's waist. Salem held on tight to the doorknob. The arms tried to pull Salem back.

"Let go!" Lash shouted at Salem.

"No!" Salem said firmly. "Why are you doing this?"

"I'm not! Speed is, I was just coming to check on you."

"Please don't be evil." Salem said. "Stop tugging me!"

Lash loosed his grip. "I'll stop." He said.

"Promise?" Salem asked. "Let me see your fingers."

Lash stretched his hands up and said, "I promise."

Salem phased out of Lash's arms and let go of the doorknob. Lash grabbed then pulled Salem to him and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry that this happened." Lash said.

Salem knew her feeling was right. She didn't know what to say. She leaned into Lash's chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm afraid of what'll happen to Warren." Salem spoke up. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What?" Lash asked.

"Tell me why you really asked me to be your date."

"Well, it's because I like you. I've liked you since the day I met you."

Salem looked up at Lash. "I like you too." Salem admitted.

Lash leaned in and kissed Salem. The Goth girl kissed back. There was a short break for air before another quick kiss.

"Love you." Lash whispered to Salem.

"Love you too." Salem replied. "What are we going to do?"

"Salem!" Warren shouted. "Royal Pain has been defeated." Warren turned away then turned back. "Hurt my cousin, Livingston, and I'll burn you to a crisp." With that, Warren walked away.

Salem and Lash walked back to the gym where Zach was dancing near Magenta.

"I'll be right back." Salem said to Lash. She walked over to Magenta and leaned in. "Go for it girl." Then Salem walked away.

Lash wrapped his arms around Salem's waist. "The dance is still going." Lash said. "Want to dance?"

"Sure." Salem answered.

Salem rested her hands on Lash's shoulders and rested her head against Lash's chest. The two danced the night away.

A/N: 5th one shot today! I'm really on a roll here! I hope no one was too OOC. Please don't be too hard on me.

Yeah I know not the best ending.

Salem's dress: http:/ www1. macys. com/ catalog/ product / index. ognc? ID= 528140 &Pseudo Cat=se- xx-xx -xx. esn _results (remove the spaces)


End file.
